Kalos Adventure
by grassrfire101
Summary: As Calem and Shauna just got their first pokemon it time for them to journey through Kalos but they get help along the way with their friend Trevor,Tierno and even Dawn. But as Dawn just got to Kalos she have many adventure along the way but will Team Flare wipe everyone out from Kalos. Will Dawn,Calem,Shauna,Trevor,and Tierno be able to stop Team Flare before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn Kalos journey

**I do not own pokemon or any of it characters**

* * *

As Dawn got off the plane to Kalos she decided that she wanted to visit Aquacorde town. She wanted to see all of the stores they had there. So Dawn and her piplup decided that they would walk back from Lumiose City to Aquacorde town.

"Piplup this region is the beautiful,"Dawn said.

"Pip..pip,"Piplup said.

"Yeah you're right piplup I bet you can't wait to go to Aquacorde town piplup I heard it so beautiful there,"Dawn told her pokemon.

"Pip.. ,"her pokemon said.

"Piplup how about we go now,"Dawn told her pokemon.

Meanwhile in Aquacorde Town

Two friends that are both beginner trainer were chatting with their two friends Trevor and Tierno outside of a cafe.

They two friends were talking about finally being able to travel with pokemon.

"I can't wait till Tierno let us pick our starter pokemon from the suitcase,"The upbeat and optimistic girl Shauna said.

Shauna was a short girl with a dark skin tone, she has long brown hair which she keeps in pigtails and she has dark green eyes. Shauna chooses to wear a dark pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows and she wears a pair of denim shorts, on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. Shauna finally wears a white messenger bag with the a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with a small has a pink color purse too.

"I can't believe that today we become trainers and then eventually we will become pokemon masters from the Kalos region,"Calem said.

Calem has black hair with blue-gray eyes and wears a dark red hat with sunglasses. He also wears a blue track jacket with white stripes, navy blue pants, and black combat boots with blue laces. He carries around a black messenger bag with blue decals on it.

"Guys I think it time I let you open the suitcase,"Tierno said.

Tierno had black hair and he was wearing: a large black T-shirt that has a vanillite design on it, orange cargo shorts, a yellow backpack, and matching black and yellow sneakers.

"Okay ready set go,"Calem and Shauna both said in unison.

Both of them opened the suitcases together and inside it was two pokeball and a note.

"Guys I think you should read the note before you pick a pokemon,"Trevor said.

Trevor was a really smart trainer that wore green shirt and black pants and had orange haired.

The letter the two trainer got had said.

_Dear Calem, and Shauna,_

_I am sorry for not being able to be there but as you know I have much research about mega evolution and I had too much research to be there in person. And please wait before leaving for your journey because my one friend Professor Rowan told me that one of his pokemon trainer will be meeting up with you late today. What professor Rowan told me look for a blue haired girl that has a penguin pokemon on her head and she is a famous top coordinator called Dawn Berlitz. Now just so you two know the only reason there are two pokeball are because I thought due to your friend Serena has a Fennekin you two probably want the other two starter pokemon. The one on the left is a grass type pokemon called Chespin and the other one on the right is a water type pokemon called Froakie. Just so the two of you know that once you get your starter pokemon Trevor will give you two your pokedex. Just one last thing the Chespin is a really hyper along with curious and optimistic pokemon it also learn how to solve puzzle and love it. Froakie is a ninja and it can jump really high this one also have a carefree attitude. Choose your pokemon and let meet them at Lumiose City. Both of your future are bright just like your friend Serena and I look forward to see how both of your journey unfold._

_Your truly,_

_Professor Sycamore_

After reading the note Shauna decided to go first to pick her starter pokemon.

"I am going to pick the pokemon on the left because it just like me,"Shauna said as she grabbed the pokeball on the left.

"Come on out chespin,"Shauna said as her chespin jumped out the pokeball.

The chespin then jumped on Shauna and gave her a hug.

Shauna then laughed as her chespin kept saying,"Ches Ches Pin."

Then Calem grabbed the pokeball on the right which was froakie.

Calem then threw his pokeball in the air,"Froakie show them all your power,"Calem said as his froakie got out it pokeball.

Froakie then did a back flip and landed on Calem shoulder and it was saying it name,"Fro Froak Froakie,"Froakie said.

"Froakie that so cool,"Calem said.

"Chespin I am going to call you Chester,"Shauna said.

"Oh I forget Trevor can we get our pokedex,"Calem said.

"Yes give me a second,"Trevor said.

He then pulled two pokedex out of his his bag and there was a pink and blue pokedex.

"I want the pink pokedex,"Shauna said as Trevor gave it to her.

"I will take the blue pokedex,"Calem said then Trevor gave him the blue pokedex.

"So what should we do now wait for Dawn or should we begin our journey,"Calem said.

"Well the girl probably just got to kalos today so how about we go back home and eat our last dinner with our family then we all arrive back her at 6,"Shauna said.

"Oh guys I forget how about you guys see what moves your pokemon know,"Tierno said.

Calem then looked to see what moves his Froakie knew.

**Froakie**

**Male **

**Ability- Torrent **

**Known moves are**

**Growl**

**Pound**

**Bubble**

Shauna then decided to see what moves her Chespin knows

**Chespin - "Chester"**

**Female**

**Ability-Overgrow **

**Known moves are **

**Tackle**

**Growl**

**Vine Whip**

The four of them then decided to go back home.

(Unknown Location)

_In a dark looking lab a team of criminal are planning their next attack somewhere and are also their next step in their latest endeavor._

"How is the information coming along?"

A tall man wearing a red and orange suit along with a orange beard said.

"It is coming along good sir. We have manage to collect many information of the mega stone in Shalour City and we also got some sample on the stones in Geosenge Town and last we are keeping tab of Professor Sycamore lab,"The person said.

"Good keep getting more information I am going to send a team to pay Santalune City a visit because I have 5 trainers I need to destroy before they get a chance to get stronger,"The tall man said.

(Dawn)

As Dawn and piplup manage to get to Santalune City they both decided to get some food at the pokemon center.

Dawn and her piplup ate some food at the pokemon center and decided that they would go through Santalune forest to get to Aquacorde Town.

So she could meet these four new trainers.

(Calem)

As Calem and the other all went back to their own home.

Calem then went back to his house and opened the door.

"Mom and Dad I am home!"

Calem mother and father both went to greet their son.

"Oh hello Calem how did your meeting go with your friends," his mother said.

"Well me and Shauna both got our starter pokemon along with a pokedex,"Calem told both of his parents.

"Well that good Cal how about your mother and I see your starter pokemon,"Calem father said.

Cal was a nickname his father gave him when he was little.

"Come show them your power Froakie,"Calem said.

Calem Froakie then got out it pokeball.

"That a cool pokemon Calem,"His mother said.

"Well Calem how about you let your mother make you your last dinner for a while and then we will let you go on your journey with your friends,"his father said.

"Well what are we going to do Dad,"Calem asked.

"Calem I am going to help you with making some battle technique,"Calem father said.

"While your mother makes you dinner,"His father said.

Calem and his father both went out to the backyard.

"Son I going to show you some of my tricks,"Calem father said.

"Come show them your power Talonflame,"His father said.

"Calem now look your Froakie is a pokemon that relies on it speed so how about I teach you some technique,"His father said.

"Froakie you hear that we are going to work on your speed,"Calem said.

"Froak Froakie,"Calem froakie said.

"Son I am going to teach you a technique which involve your pokemon training using it speed to cause damage,"His father said.

"Let me show you Talonflame fly in the air and now fly fast down and spin,"Calem father said.

His father Talonflame then flew up in the air.

Then it flew down and it was spinning causing the ground to have dust appear.

"Now you try with your Froakie,"Calem father said.

"Froakie now run and then jump in the air and use your frubble,"Calem said.

Froakie then ran then it jumped in the air and it took it frubble and threw it on the ground.

Calem father was then telling Calem more technique tips.

Then Calem mother told them it was dinner time.

(Dawn)

Dawn and her piplup were so close to Aquacorde Town they were told that it would take around 1 hour to get there.

(Shauna)

As Shauna and her chespin got to her house.

Shauna then opened the door.

"Mom, Dad I'm back home!"

Shauna mother and father both came down the stairs.

"Shauna how was your meeting with your friends and who is this little cutie,"Her mother said.

"Mom and Dad meet Chester the chespin,"Shauna said.

"Mom and Dad I am sorry but I am going to start my journey after dinner around 6 to meet this girl name Dawn Berlitz,"Shauna explained to her parent.

"Dawn Berlitz but why would you meet her,"Her father said.

"I don't know but Professor Sycamore wanted me to meet her,"Shauna said.

"Well Dawn Berlitz is one of the best coordinator there is in Sinnoh so maybe she will help you on your journey,"Shauna mother said.

"Well if you are going on a journey tonight how about we have dinner first then you can leave,"Shauna mother said.

"Well how about as your mother makes dinner I help you with learning how to groom your pokemon,"Shauna father said.

"Sure dad I would love to,"Shauna said.

Shauna mother then started making dinner while Shauna dad took her to his room where he groomed pokemon.

Shauna then went and got some grooming materials.

Her father then showed her how to groom her pokemon.

Shauna then learned how to groom all types of pokemon.

Then it was time for dinner and Shauna and her parent along with their pokemon all ate food.

Shauna and her Chespin ate their food and then Shauna and her parents all watched the hoenn grand festival rerun on television.

Shauna actually really love Dawn performance and admire her battle technique she could not wait to meet her.

Shauna then looked at the time and it was already 6.

"Mom Dad I have to go bye,"Shauna said.

"Wait Shauna give me five minute to pack our bag,"Shauna mother said.

Shauna mother then packed her daughter bag.

"Shauna here this is from your mother and I it is a holo caster we know how much you wanted it and we put our numbers on it so you can always contact us,"Her father said.

"Shauna in the bag I packed there is a pokeball belt where you put on and it has six pokeball on it,"Her mother said.

"There also in the bag some potions super potions,antidote,awakening,burn and ice heal , along with some money and clothes and last a map of the kalos region,"her father said.

"Thanks mom and Dad bye,"Shauna said.

"Wait one second Chespin I want you to keep my daughter safe okay,"Shauna mother said.

"Ches,Ches chespin,"Chespin said.

"Shauna good luck on your journey,"both of her parent said in unison.

(Calem)

Calem and his froakie both of them finish their dinner.

Calem then looked at the time and he notice that it is 5: 40 and in 20 minutes the girl Dawn would be there at Aquacorde Town.

"Mom and Dad I am sorry but it time for me to go,"Calem said.

"Wait a few minutes Calem your mother and I have a few gifts to give you,"Calem father said.

Calem mother then gave Calem a bag.

"Calem in this bag I packed you some potions, super potions,antidote,awakening,burn,ice and paralyze heal,along with some money and clothes then last a map of the Kalos region,"His mother said.

Calem father then gave Calem six books called the Adventure Rules.

"Cal me and your mother published this book and we want you to have one along with your friends you are travelling with,"Calem father said.

"Thanks mom and Dad,"Calem said.

"Calem here is something that me and your father got you for your birthday,"Calem mother said.

Calem parents then gave him a holo caster.

"Thanks mom and dad I can't believe I finally got a holo caster,"Calem said.

"You are welcome my boy,"Calem father told Calem.

"We have one more gift for you,"his mother said.

"You see Calem the last gift is something your father Noveirn and my Talonflame had a fletching,"His mother said.

"This little fletching is our pokemon gift to you,"his father said.

"Good luck on your journey Calem,"His parent said.

"Calem remember to visit us some of your time,"his father said.

"Bye mom and Dad,"Calem said .

Calem then was walking toward Aquacorde Town.

"Come on out Fletching,"Calem said.

Fletchling then was on Calem shoulder.

(Meeting)

As Dawn just got to Aquacorde Town she was walking to a table by a cafe.

Dawn then decided to look around the town.

Dawn then decided to sit down at the table.

Then Dawn saw four trainer coming by her.

"Hello do you happen to be Dawn Berlitz,"the four kids asked her.

"Yes I am Dawn Berlitz are you the kids that professor Sycamore wanted me to visit,"Dawn said.

"Yes we are I am Calem and this girl is Shauna the guy with the vanillite on his t-shirt is Tierno and the other kid is Trevor,"Calem said.

"Hello it is nice to meet you,"Dawn said.

"So how about we start in about 10 minute how about we get our pokemon healed at this store I went to before we start our journey,"Dawn said.

They then got their pokemon healed and walked out of Aquacorde Town.

"Ready guess this will be your first step of becoming pokemon Master,"Dawn said.

"Yes we are ready,"They said as they walked into Santalune Forest.

* * *

**Next chapter goals will be revealed and new member will be added but what about the Battle of Santalune City.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn Kalos Adventure

**This chapter will have the first Kalos pokemon capture.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own pokemon or it characters if I did I would have had in the show we know what happened to Ash friends**

* * *

Dawn and the other were all walking toward Santalune Forest.

"So what are all of your goals,"Dawn said.

"Well my goal is to complete the pokedex,"Trevor said.

"Mine is to become a pokemon Master,"Calem said.

"Mine is to create a dance team with pokemon along with find pokemon with amazing moves,"Tierno said.

"Well I don't really have a goal but I want to be a Furfrou groomer,"Shauna said.

"Well mine is to become a top coordinator along with become a pokemon stylist,"Dawn said.

"Well guys it time to take your first step on your pokemon journey,"Dawn said.

"Yeah, one two three go,"They all said.

The five trainer all took a step.

They then decided to go in Santualune Forest.

Dawn and other all went inside the forest.

"Okay how about we all go look for a pokemon to catch,"Dawn said.

(With Dawn)

Dawn then was running and saw a scatterbug.

Scatterbug is a small, black, insectoid Pokémon with a large head that takes up most of its body. The head is bisected by a line that runs from the forehead to the mouth, where it splits off. It has large khaki-colored eyes with square black pupils and no visible sclera. One tooth pokes out of its small mouth, and there are three white hairs on top of its head. Scatterbug has a three-segmented abdomen with two small, nubby legs on each segment. A white ruff of fur runs around its neck, and there is a large beige spot on its rear.

Dawn then decided to scan the scatterbug with her pokedex.

**Scatterbug, the Scatter Dust Pokémon. When in touched by another Pokémon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature.**

"Piplup let catch it,"Dawn said.

"Pip piplup,"Piplup said.

Piplup has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each.

"Piplup use bubblebeam,"Dawn said.

Piplup then blew bubbles at scatterbug.

Scatterbug then tackled piplup.

"Piplup use your headbutt,"Dawn said with determination in her voice.

Piplup then hit scatterbug with his head.

"Pokeball go,"Dawn said.

The pokeball then shaked a few time and then stopped.

"Yes piplup we got a new friend,"Dawn said and she really happy.

Dawn then decided to learn what her scatterbug attack wear.

**Scatterbug**

**Female**

**Ability- Friend Guard**

**Moves**

**Tackle**

**Bug Bite**

**Stun Spore**

**String Shot**

**Poison Powder**

**Rage Powder**

(With Tierno)

Tierno was then walking and saw a fletchling.

Fletchling have a reddish-orange head with a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. Their body and wings are gray, and there are white tips on the wings. They have long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base, giving the impression of the fletching on the end of an arrow. Their legs, beak, and eyes are black. The legs are thin and spindly, with two toes facing forward and one pointing backward on each foot.

Tierno then scanned it with his pokedex

**Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory.**

"Corphish come on out,"Tierno said as his corphish got out it pokeball.

Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. Its upper legs, underside, and the lower half of its pincers are cream-colored.

"Corphish use your sword dance,"Tierno said.

As his corphish was moving it pincer sort of like a dance.

The fletchling then went and used it sword dance two but it was moving it wing in a dance.

"Corphish use bubble,"Tierno said.

His corphish then released bubble from it pincer.

The fletchling then used quick attack.

Then it used peck and hit corphish.

"Corphish finish it with Bubble attack,"Tierno said.

Corphish then fired a bubble attack at fletchling.

"Pokeball go,"Tierno said as he threw the pokeball.

It was shaking for a few minute then it clicked.

"Corphish we just caught a new member for our dance team,"Tierno said.

Tierno then decided to scan his fletchling.

**Fletchling**

**Ability-Big Peck**

**Gender-Female**

**Moves**

**Sword Dance**

**Peck**

**Quick Attack**

**Tackle**

(With Trevor)

Trevor was walking when he suddenly saw a pikachu.

Trevor wanted a pikachu ever since he saw that trainer Ash with one.

Trevor then decided he was going to battle it.

Pikachu is a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur, and its ears are long and pointed with black tips. It has a small mouth, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. There are pouches inside its cheeks where it stores electricity. Its forearms are short, with five fingers on each paw, and its feet have three toes. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of a lightning bolt with a patch of brown fur at the base.

"Come on out Flabebe let catch us a pikachu,"Trevor said as his flabebe got out it pokeball.

abébé is a small white Pokémon with green on its bottom half. It has white arms and long, notched ears, and a green tail. It has a rounded yellow "crown" on its head. It has beady eyes and blush marks, and a small nose. It is seen holding the pistil of a flower, which has petals that come in five colors: red, yellow, orange, blue, or white.

Trevor then decided to find out what the pokedex said about pikachu

**Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current.**

"Flabebe use fairy wind,"Trevor said.

Flabebe then hit pikachu with a fairy wind.

The pikachu then used tail whip on flabebe.

"Flabebe use vine whip on pikachu,"Trevor said.

As vine then came and grabbed pikachu.

The pikachu then used thundershock.

"Flabebe finish it up with tackle,"Trevor said.

Flabebe then hit pikachu with tackle.

"Pokeball go,"Trevor said as he threw a pokeball at Pikachu.

The pokeball was shaking for a minute then it stopped.

"Yes I just caught a pikachu,"Trevor said.

Trevor then decided to scan his pikachu.

**Pikachu**

**Gender- Male**

**Ability-Static**

**Moves**

**Thundershock**

**Tail Whip**

**Quick Attack**

(With Shauna)

Shauna was walking with her Chespin.

They just won their first battle against this bug trainer.

Shauna then decided that she wanted to catch a fire type.

Then she saw a pansear.

Pansear is a simian, red-and-cream Pokémon. Its head is red with a whorled tuft on has oval eyes, a tiny nose, and large ears with orange insides. Its muzzle, upper body and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansear's lower body is red with small feet, and its long tail has an arrowhead-shaped tip.

Shauna then decided to see what her pokedex said.

**Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry.**

"Chester ready now,"Shauna said.

"Chester use growl attack,"Shauna said .

Her Chespin then was growling at pansear.

Pansear then use play nice.

"Chester use vine whip,"Shauna said.

Chepin then grabbed Pansear with vine whip.

The pansear then went and scratched Chepin in the face.

'Hang in there Chester and use tackle,"Shauna said.

Chespin then was running and hit pansear with tackle.

"Pokeball go,"Shauna said as she threw her pokeball.

The pokeball then shook a few time then it stopped.

"I just caught a pansear,"Shauna said as she and Chester both were jumping with joy.

"Pansear I am going to call Pansy,"Shauna said.

Shauna then took out her pokedex and check her Pansear.

**Pansear-Pansy**

**Gender-Female**

**Ability- Gluttony**

**Moves**

**Scratch**

**Play Nice**

**Fire Punch**

(With Calem)

Calem had just won a battle with his froakie against some trainer.

Calem decided that he wanted to catch a grass pokemon.

But the only grass pokemon he heard live in this forest is pansage.

So Calem and his froakie were walking when they saw this pansage.

Pansage is a simian, green-and-cream Pokémon. It has oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There is a broccoli-like sprout atop its head. In the sprouts foliage are three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes. If eaten, the leaves in this sprout can alleviate exhaustion. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs are cream-colored, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from a thumb. Pansage's lower body is green with small feet, and its long tail is tipped with two leaves.

Calem then decided to find out what the pokemon is with his pokedex.

**Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress.**

"Froakie use growl,"Calem said with determination.

Froakie then was growling at pansage.

Pansage then went and used play nice.

Then it used scratch attack on froakie.

"Froakie use pound,"Calem said in a calm voice.

Froakie then pounded pansage to the ground.

The pansage then used bullet seed.

"Froakie counter with bubble!"

Both of the attack caused little firework.

"Pokeball go!"

Calem then threw the pokeball at pansage.

The pokeball then was shaking a few time then it stopped shaking.

"I just caught myself a pansage!"

Calem then decided to scan pansage.

**Pansage**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-Gluttony**

**Attacks**

**Scratch**

**Play Nice**

**Bullet Seed**

**Grasswhistle**

Calem then was walking and met up with the rest of the group

(Group)

They then finally were at the exit of Santalune Forest.

"Let go,"Dawn said.

The five of them all ran out the forest together.

They then got to Santalune City.

They five of them then went to the pokemon center.

They then got their pokemon from getting healed from Nurse Joy.

"So Tierno what are you going to do for your journey,"Dawn asked.

"Well I want to enter Dance Contest,"Tierno said.

"Dance contest what are those,"Dawn said.

"Well Dance contest are when you have a group of 3-5 people and you dance with your pokemon,"Tierno said.

"So are there 3-5 pokemon in one group,"Dawn said.

"Well yes and there are 32 group competing to get a ribbon,"Tierno said.

"So what is the first stage about,"Dawn asked.

"Well first stage are when your group dance with their pokemon and the best dancing group make it to the top 16,"Tieno said.

"So what stage two?"

"Stage two is the same as stage one,"Tierno said.

"So what about stage three?"

"Dawn stage three is when one to two member of a group battle another group in a pokemon battle,"Tierno said.

"So what about stage four,"Dawn said.

"Stage four is the same as stage three,"Tierno said.

"So what is the point of getting a ribbon,"Dawn said.

"Well once you get five ribbon your group can compete in the Pokemon Grand Dance Festival then if you win your group become Top Dancer,"Tierno said.

"So Dawn what are you doing here in Kalos,"Shauna said.

"Well I was asked to be a contest ambassador so I was asked to help bring contest in Kalos,"Dawn said.

"So what do you do as a ambassador,"Calem said.

"Well next week there will be a demo contest in Lumiose City,"Dawn said.

"Dawn will you still be able to compete in contest,"Shauna said.

"Yes I am allowed to still compete in Contest all around Kalos,"Dawn said.

Then out of nowhere a hyper beam hit the pokemon center.

Dawn and the other all went to see what happened.

Then they saw a group of people saying that they were member of Team Flare.

Dawn and the other all split up to fight Team Flare.

Dawn then went by a boutique and saw a little Fennekin looking for food in a alley.

"Hi little one are you hungry,"Dawn said.

It only said it name and went to Dawn.

Dawn then gave it a few poffin.

Dawn then said goodbye to the little fenekin.

When she saw a member of Team Flare.

"Who are you,"Dawn said.

"Hello Dawn Berlitz my name is Team Flare Admin Bryony,"The team flare member said.

"Liepard and Bisharp come on out,"Bryony said.

"Piplup and Ambipom battle dance,"Dawn said.

Her two pokemon then got out their pokeball.

* * *

**The battle of Santalune has began but watch out for next chapter a old friend get kidnapped and a new one join.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn Kalos Adventure

**This chapter a legendary pokemon appears but a old pokemon friend get pokenapped.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon**

* * *

(With Dawn)

The girl then took out a liepard and a bisharp.

Bisharp is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves. These hooves are also similar to steel war boots or possibly leggings.

Her Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many trainers. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside Its lower legs are has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

"Bisharp use night slash,"Bryony said.

Her Bisharp then went and used night slash on piplup.

"Piplup counter it with drill peck,"Dawn said.

Piplup and bisharp attack then hit head on.'

"Ambipom use swift,"Dawn said.

Ambipom then used swift and Bryony could not see anything.

"Piplup use bubblebeam in the swift,"Dawn said.

Piplup then fired a bubblebeam in the swift.

"Liepard use assist on piplup,"Bryony said.

Liepard then fired a solar beam at piplup.

"Piplup are you okay and ambipom use focus punch on bisharp,"Dawn said.

Ambipom then went and punch bisharp in the face with focus.

"Bisharp use slash,"Bryony said.

Bryony Bisharp then was slashing at ambipom.

"Move aside Dawn and no one will get hurt,"Bryony said.

"Never,"Dawn said.

"Fine have it your way, Liepard use your foul play attack and Bisharp use your guillotine attack,"Bryony said.

Liepard then hit piplup with foul play throwing it to a wall causing piplup to faint.

Bisharp then used guillotine and hit ambipom causing a one hit knock out.

"Move out my way,"Bryony said.

"Never,"Dawn said as she spat.

"Have it your way liepard use hyper beam,"Bryony said.

Liepard then fired a hyper beam at Dawn causing Dawn to fall on the ground.

"You won't get away with this,"Dawn said.

"I already have,"Bryony said.

"Where are you going,"Dawn said.

"Oh I am going to meet the Santalune gym leader and make her give me the data for bug type that can mega evolve,"Bryony said.

Bryony then walked away.

Dawn then returned piplup and ambipom to their pokeball.

"I have to get to the Santalune gym leader first,"Dawn said to herself.

(Calem)

As the group split up to fight Team Flare.

Calem already defeated two members.

Then Calem saw another member of Team Flare attacking people.

"Pansage and Froakie come on let show them your power,"Calem said.

His Pansage and Froakie were both ready to battle.

The grunts then send out his houndour and zubat.

Houndour is a quadruped, canine Pokémon with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle. Its ears and tail are both short and pointed. Two fangs protrude from its upper jaw, and its triangular nose is black. There are white bands on its ankles, and rib-like ridges on its back. Houndour appears to have a simplistic, stylized skull on its forehead with the eye orbits creating eyebrow patterning above its actual eyes. It also has circular, red paw pads on each of its three-toed paws.

Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two pointed teeth on both the upper and lower jaws. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

Calem then decided to scan to the two pokemon.

First he scanned zubat with his pokedex.

**Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.**

Calem then decided to scan the houndour with his pokedex.

**Houndour, the Dark Pokémon. Houndour travel in packs and communicate though barks in order to surround their prey**

"Okay froakie use bubble on houndour and pansage you use bullet seed on houndour,"Calem said.

The two attack hit houndour and caused it to faint.

"Zubat use wing attack on the pansage,"Calem heard the grunt say.

"Pansage use grasswhistle and Froakie use your bubble attack,"Calem said.

Just as zubat was about to hit pansage it used grasswhistle causing Zubat to fall asleep.

Then froakie launched a bubble at zubat defeating it.

"I have to tell scientist Bryony about this kid trying to stop us,"The grunt said.

"What are you grunts planning?"

"To get the data from the gym leader about mega evolution,"The grunt said.

"Let go guys,"Calem said.

As he ran to meet up with the gym leader.

(Trevor)

Trevor was then fighting many Team Flare grunts when he suddenly saw one.

"Pikachu come on out,"He said as his pikachu got out it pokeball.

"Come on out Zubat,"The grunt said.

Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two pointed teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger pointed teeth than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

Trevor then decided to scan it with his pokedex.

**Zubat, blind Pokémon with supersonic powers. Zubat live in caves and hate to fly outside in daylight.**

"Pikachu use your thundershock attack fullpower,"Trevor said.

It then electrocuted zubat and defeated it.

"Have to tell Bryony about this kid,"The grunt said.

"Bryony who is that?"

"One of Team Flare strongest trainer and a scientist,"The grunt said.

"Why is Team Flare here in the first place,"Trevor said.

"We are here because we need the information of bug pokemon that can mega evolve,"The grunt told Trevor.

"I have to tell the gym leader quick,"Trevor said as he ran to find the gym leader.

(Shauna)

Shauna was able to beat a few Team Flare grunts.

"Chesty and Pansy we beat a few team Flare grunts,"Shauna said.

Then she saw a male grunt with a gulpin.

Gulpin is a round, green, amorphous Pokémon. It has a black diamond marking on its back and a yellow feather-like adornment on its head. A female has a shorter feather than a male. Its face consists of puckered lips and slanted eyes that are usually closed. It has two stubby appendages that are the same shape as its lips.

Shauna then decided to scan it with her pokedex.

**Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Gulpin is able to swallow items of its own size whole, as its stomach compresses most of its body. Its unique stomach acid allows it to digest almost anything.**

"Chester use vine whip and then Pansy use fire punch on it,"Shauna said.

Chespin then grabbed it with it vine then pansear punch gulpin with flame.

"Gulpin use your pound attack,"The grunt said.

"Oh now you don't Pansy use fire punch and then Chester use tackle,"Shauna said.

Just as gulpin was about to use pound Shauna pansear hit it with fire punch then her chespin hit it with tackle.

Gulpin then fainted from the two attack.

"We have to find the gym leader,"The grunt said to another grunt.

"Why do you have to find the gym leader,"Shauna said.

"We are not telling you," the Team Flare grunts said.

Shauna then ran after them.

(Tierno)

Tierno then went and already defeated two grunts.

Tierno then spotted a Team Flare grunt.

"Corphish and Fletchling come on out,"Tierno said as his two pokemon got out their pokeball.

"Come on out croagunk,"the grunt said.

Croagunk is a dark blue, bipedal Pokémon that resembles a poison dart frog. It has yellow eyes, which are surrounded by black markings. There are orange, expandable pouches on its cheeks, and its teeth are wide and flat. A black marking encircles its upper arms and chest, and there are white bands around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, most of which are black. The only digits that are not black are its center fingers, which are orange instead.

Tierno then decided to scan it with his pokedex.

**Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. Croagunk has poison in its cheeks and can spray poison from its fingertips. It also makes noise by expanding its poison sac.**

"Fletchling and Corphish use your sword dance attack three times,"Tierno said.

Fletchling then was moving it wings in a dance.

Corphish was then moving it pincer back and forth in a sort of dancing.

"Croagunk use poison sting,"the Team Flare Grunt said.

Croagunk then fired poison at fletchling and corphish.

"Corphish use vicegrip,"Tierno said.

"Fletchling use peck on croagunk,"Tierno said.

"Croagunk use your poison jab attack,"the Team Flare grunt said.

Corphish then was using vicegrip on the croagunk.

The croagunk then hit corphish with a poison jab.

Fletchling then flew down and hit croagunk with peck.

Croagunk then fainted and the grunt left.

Tierno then ran after the Team Flare Grunt.

(All of Them)

The five of them then made it to the Santalune gym.

Where they saw the gym leader battling Bryony.

"Guys we have to help the gym leader so let take on Bryony other pokemon,"Dawn whispered.

"Yeah," they all whispered back.

"Scatterbug battle dance,"Dawn said as her scatterbug got out it pokeball.

"Come on out Pansy and Chester,"Shauna said as her two pokemon got out their pokeball.

"Come on out flabebe and pikachu,"Trevor said as his two pokemon got out their pokeball.

"Show them your power Froakie,Fletchling,and Pansage,"Calem said as his pokemon appeared right next to him.

"Corphish and Fletchling battle dance,"Tierno said as he twirled his two pokemon got out of their pokeball.

"So I see we have visitor Viola,"Bryony said.

"Get out of here,"Viola said.

"No we are not leaving you to battle her,"Shauna said.

"Well if you want to stop me you have to defeat my pokemon,"Bryony said.

"Bisharp you go fight the two girls,"She said.

"You jellicent fight the boy with the pikachu and flabebe,"She said.

"Liepard go fight the boy with the corphish,"Bryony said.

"Trevenant fight the boy with the froakie.

"Mawile ready to beat this gym leader,"Bryony said.

(Dawn and Shauna vs Bisharp)

"Scatterbug use stun spore on bisharp,"Dawn said.

Her scatterbug then was paralyzing Bisharp.

"Chester use your tackle attack,"Shauna said as her chespin tackled Bisharp.

"Pansy use your fire punch on that bisharp,"Shauna said.

Her pansear then punch Bisharp in the face with fire.

Bisharp then used fury cutter on chespin.

"Scatterbug use tackle,"Dawn said.

Her scatterbug then tackled Bisharp.

"Chester use your vine whip to hit bisharp,"Shauna said.

Chespin then was hitting bisharp with vine whip.

"Pansy use fire punch,"Shauna sai.

Her pansear was then punching Bisharp in the face with fire.

Bisharp then used x-scissor on Shauna Chester.

Chester then fainted.

"Chester return thank you for everything,"Shauna said as she returned her pokemon to it pokeball.

"Scatterbug use tackle again,"Dawn said

Scatterbug then tackled bisharp.

Bisharp then went and used slash on scatterbug.

Scatterbug then fainted from the attack.

"Pansy use your fire punch attack,"Shauna said.

Pansear then went and punch bisharp in the face with fire.

Bisharp then went and used rock tomb on pansear.

Pansear then fainted from the attack.

The bisharp then use thief and took something of Dawn.

(Trevor vs Jellicent)

The jellicent was a male has blue with a short, white crown, and a white, moustache-like collar. Its eyes are red with blue sclera, and there is one eyelash over each eye. It long tentacles have white edges, while its short tentacles have white spots.

Trevor then decided to scan it with his pokedex.

**Jellicent, the Floating Pokémon and the evolved form of Frillish. Using life energy for food, Jellicent swims by absorbing seawater, then expelling it.**

"Pikachu use thundershock on jellicent,"Trevor said.

The jellicent then dodge and fired a sludge bomb on flabebe.

Flabebe then fainted from the attack.

"Thank you so much flabebe,"Trevor said as he returned it.

"Pikachu use thundershock again on jellicent,"Trevor said.

Pikachu thundershock then zapped jellicent.

The jellicent then used shadow ball.

"Pikachu dodge it with quick attack,"Trevor said.

Pikachu then used quick attack to dodge the shadow ball.

"Pikachu now use your thundershock attack on jellicent."

Pikachu then manage to hit jellicent with thundershock.

Jellicent then use water pulse on pikachu.

"Pikachu avoid all the attack with quick attack,"Trevor said.

Pikachu then use quick attack to miss the water pulse.

"Pikachu finish jellicent up with a full power thundershock!"

Pikachu then aimed a thundershock that looked like a thunderbolt at jellicent.

Jellicent then got hit by the thundershock.

It then used psychic to throw pikachu to the ground.

Pikachu then fainted from the impact of the psychic attack.

"Thank you so much pikachu,"Trevor said as he returned his pikachu to it pokeball.

Jellicent then floated away.

(Calem vs Trevenant)

Trevenant is a slender brown tree that stands on six roots bent like spider legs. It has two zigzag indentations wrapped around its body from missing bark. There are two large, crooked horn-like gnarls on either side of its head, and another smaller gnarl on its forehead, with a tuft of green leaves in the middle and a large, menacing dark-red eye below them. Its two arms are held horizontally level, thin upper arms and thick forearms, with missing rings of bark at the elbow and below the shoulder; a black shadow connects them. Each upper arm has a single small spike or leaf. The forearms have a small branch immediately before a large cuff of green foliage at the wrist, connected to hands with three wooden pincer spikes for fingers.

Calem then decided to scan it with his pokedex.

**It can control trees at will. It will trap people who harm the forest, so they can never leave.**

"Froakie use bubble on trevenant!"

Froakie then fired bubble at trevenant.

"Fletchling use peck now,"Calem said.

Fletchling then used peck on the enemy pokemon causing damage.

"Pansage use your bullet seed now,"Calem said.

His pansage was then firing bullet seed.

The trevenant then used psychic on pansage.

It then threw pansage to the wall with psychic.

Pansage then was defeated in one hit.

"Thank you so much for helping fight trevenant now pansage get a good rest,"Calem said.

"Froakie use bubble non fire,"Calem said.

Froakie then was firing many bubble.

It then shrugged the bubble off.

The trevenant then used energy ball on froakie.

The energy ball then hit froakie causing it to faint.

"Thank you a lot froakie now return get some rest,"Calem said.

"Fletchling use peck,"Calem said

Fletchling then dived down and manage to hit trevenant.

Trevenant then tried to use focus blast on fletchling.

"Fletchling dodge and use peck again!"

Fletchling then went and hit trevenant.

Trevenant then went and used rock slide.

Rock then was sliding and falling on top of fletchling.

Fletchling then fell and fainted.

"Return fletchling and get a good rest,"Calem said as he stood there defeated.

Then trevenant walked away to it trainer.

(Tierno vs Liepard)

The liepard then went and used fake out on corphish.

"Fletchling use peck on liepard!"

"Corphish use your bubble attack on liepard now!"

The liepard then got attack by both attacked then it used fury swipes on corphish.

"Corphish use bubble on liepard,"Trevor said.

Corphish then manage to launch bubbles at liepard.

"Fletchling use peck now!"

Fletchling then peck liepard.

Liepard then jumped and night slash on fletchling defeating it.

"Return fletchling thank for all the hard work get a nice rest,"Tierno said.

"Corphish use bubble one more time on liepard!"

Liepard then took the hit.

Liepard then used it slash attack on corphish.

Corphish then manage to get hit but it then dodge the other slash.

"Corphish use bubble full power!"

Corphish then manage to launched a ton of bubble at liepard.

Liepard then launched a hyper beam at corphish.

Corphish then fainted from the hyper beam power.

"Return corphish thanks for all the hard work now you get a good rest,"Tierno said as he returned his corphish.

The liepard then ran off to it trainer.

(All)

The five of them all got back to see Viola standing there defeated.

Dawn then let her ambipom out it pokeball.

"Ambipom we need your help to get the data back,"Dawn said.

"Ambipom use double team and then use focus punch on bisharp,"Dawn said.

Ambipom then made many copies of itself then it punch bisharp causing it to almost faint.

"How is it not defeated yet,"Dawn asked.

"Well you see my pokemon are draining your pokemon power that why you were not able to beat me,"Bryony said.

"Now bisharp finish it up with focus blast,"Bryony said.

Bisharp then fired a focus blast at ambipom causing it to faint.

"Oh yeah Dawn thank for your pokedex data,"Bryony said.

"So that what your bisharp stole from me,"Dawn said.

"I will not let you get away with it,"Dawn said.

"Piplup take the stage,"Dawn said.

Her piplup then got out it pokeball.

"Piplup use hydro pump full power,"Dawn said.

Her piplup then fired a pump of water from it beak at bisharp.

"Jellicent protect bisharp,"Bryony said.

Her Jellicent then jumped in front of the attack.

"Jellicent use water spout on them,"Bryony said.

The water spout then sent them backward.

Then out of nowhere the earth was shaking.

The earth then split in half.

"Who are you," Dawn said.

Then Dawn heard a voice in her head.

_"Hello I am the legendary pokemon of balance in this region my name is Zygarde."_

Then out of nowhere Ambipom fell in the earth split surface.

"Ambipom no,"Dawn said as she cried.

_"Do not worry your pokemon is still alive but you must prove to me to give it back to you,"Zygarde said._

_"How can I prove to you to give me back my pokemon,"Dawn said._

_"You must get stronger,"Zygarde said._

_"How can I get stronger,"Dawn asked._

_"The only way is to get 8 gym badge and 5 contest ribbon both regular contest and dance contest,"Zygarde said._

_"Fine and then what should I do?"  
_

_"Then go to Terminus Cave and go to the deepest level and meet me there,"Zygarde said._

_"Then what do I do?"_

_"Then you must battle me to a one on one battle if you win or at least show me how strong you become then I will give you your ambipom back,"Zygarde said._

_"Will my ambipom also get strong,"Dawn asked._

_"Yes I will train her but be prepare to show me all you got,"Zygarde said._

_"Farewell Dawn till we meet again,"Zygarde said._

_"Farewell Zygarde,"Dawn said._

Dawn then saw the earth reform and she saw all the Team Flare member leave.

"Oh no I gave Team Flare the data,"Dawn said.

"What Data?"

"The data from my pokedex,"Dawn said.

"You see Professor Rowan wanted me to give Professor Sycamore the data from my pokedex because I saw many legendary pokemon on my journey so he gave me two flash drive for backup if I lost one but now Team Flare took one of them,"Dawn said.

"Bryony also took my data for bug types that can mega evolve,"Viola said.

"But why would they want the data,"Shauna said.

"I get it now to start another pokemon war,"Viola said.

"It make sense if they could know the location of all the legendary pokemon you met then info for bug pokemon mega evolution,"Viola said.

"So Viola when do you think I can battle you,"Calem said.

"In two days you can battle me,"Viola said.

"I also want to battle you,"Dawn said.

"Sure how about the two day after your friend battle,"Viola said.

"I would love that,"Dawn said.

Then Dawn saw this little fennekin run up to her.

"Hi little one,"Dawn said.

"Dawn is that yours,"Viola said.

"No I found it by the boutique,"Dawn said.

"Could it be that one trainer that released it because I defeated it in battle,"Viola said.

"Fennekin did your trainer release you a few days ago,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then nodded it head.

"Dawn how about fennekin become your pokemon,"Viola said.

"Fennekin would you like to journey with me,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then nodded it head.

Dawn then took a pokeball from her belt and tapped it on fennekin head.

"Yeah I just caught a fennekin,"Dawn said.

Dawn then decided to see what attack her newly caught fennekin knows.

**Fennekin **

**Gender-Female**

**Type-Fire**

**Ability-Blaze**

**Moves**

**Hypnosis**

**Scratch**

**Attract**

**Ember**

"Well Fennekin welcome to the family,"Dawn said.

* * *

**There will be four more chapter till they go to Lumiose City**

**Chapter 4- Calem vs Viola for the Bug badge**

**Chapter 5- Trying the Dance Contest**

**Chapter 6-Dawn vs Viola for the bug badge**

**Chapter 7- Shauna vs Viola**


	4. Chapter 4

Kalos Adventure

**This chapter will tell you who will win the gym battle between Calem and Viola.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or it ****characters**

* * *

(Calem)  
One day have passed since Team Flare attacked Santalune have been training very hard with all his pokemon with his friends helping him. He manage to have his fletchling learn how to use flame charge and his froakie manage to learn how to use quick attack. Yesterday Calem,Shauna,and Dawn were all register for the pokemon league. Calem then went to the gym and then meet Viola waiting for him to battle.

"So are you all ready Calem,"Viola said.

"Yes Viola I am so ready,"Calem said.

"Good then let go to the battlefield,"Viola said.

Viola then stood on one side and Calem stood by the other side.

"This battle between Calem of Vaniville Town against gym leader Viola of the Santalune Gym this battle will have two round single battle ,may the battle now begin," the referee said.

(Calem vs Viola)

"Come on out fletchling,"Calem said as his fletchling got out it pokeball.

"Surkit come on out,"Viola said as her surkit got out it pokeball.

Surskit is a blue insectoid Pokémon. Its body is round and has four long, skinny legs extending from it. It secretes oil from tips of its feet, which enables it to walk on water as if it were skating. It has a yellow cap with a single antenna.

Calem then decided to see what his pokedex said about it.

**Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces.**

"You may have the first move Calem,"Viola said.

"Fine by me fletchling use your peck attack,"Calem said.

Fletchling then went and was pecking at surskit.

"Surskit now use your sticky web all over the place,"Viola said.

Surskit then was firing many sticky webs all over the battle arena.

"Fletchling use your peck attack again on surkit,"Calem said.

Fletchling then went and manage to use peck on surkit.

"Surkit use ice beam all over the ground,"Viola said.

Surskit then fired ice beam all over the field.

"What is she planning well then fletchling use your flame charge attack on surkit,"Calem said.

Fletchling then dove and used flame charge on surkit.

"Surskit use your bubblebeam now at fletchling,"Viola said as it fired a bubblebeam at fletchling.

"Fletchling use your peck on surskit,"Calem said.

His fletchling then dived down and tried to peck at surskit but always missed.

"Surskit use your ice beam attack on fletchling to finish it off,"Viola said.

Surkits then fired a blue beam of ice at fletchling.

Fletchling then manage to quickly move out the way.

"That quick attack good job fletchling learning a new move,"Calem said.

"Fletchling use your quick attack right at surskit,"Calem said.

Fletchling then quickly went and used a quick attack on surskit.

"Surskit now glide on the ice and then jump and use ice beam on fletchling,"Viola said.

Surskit then jumped and was gliding on the ice.

Then it jumped and fired a blue beam of ice at fletchling.

Fletchling then fell on the ground and it looked like it was about to faint.

"Fletchling I believe in you please don't give up,"Calem said.

It then slowly started standing up.

"Ready fletchling use your tailwind attack now,"Calem said.

Fletchling then used it tailwind attack then it was becoming faster.

"Fletchling use it two more time okay!"

Fletchling then went and used tailwind again and again.

It was then super fast and it was ready to battle Viola surskit.

"Surskit use your ice beam attack,"Viola said.

"Fletchling dodge the ice beam and use flame charge,"Calem said.

Surskit then went and fired a beam of ice directly at fletchling.

Fletchling then went and dodge the ice beam.

Fletchling then went and hit surskit with a flame charge.

"Surskit use bubblebeam,"Viola said.

"Fletchling use peck on all the bubblebeam,"Calem yelled.

Fletchling then went and peck all the bubbles out it way.

"Fletchling use your peck attack while using quick attack,"Calem said.

Fletchling then went and used quick attack then it used peck.

"Oh no you don't use your protect surskit.

Just as fletchling was about to attack surskit a green force field protected it.

"Surskit use signal beam,"Viola told her surskit.

Surskit then fired a green beam at fletchling.

"Fletchling are you okay,"Calem asked it.

"Fletch Fletch Fletchling,"Fletchling said as it nodded it head.

"Fletchling don't give up use your flame charge attack on surskit,"Calem said.

Fletchling then manage to hit surskit with flame charge.

"Surskit use your signal beam right at fletchling,"Viola said.

Surskit then jumped and fired a signal beam right behind fletchling and fletchling fell in the sticky web.

"Fletchling get free quick,"Calem said worriedly.

"Oh no you don't surskit use your ice beam now,"Viola said.

(On the sideline)

"Oh no if that ice beam he is done for it,"Dawn said.

"How is he done for?"

"Well Shauna you see if it hit it will either defeat fletchling do to being weak to ice and getting attacked so many time or it will freeze fletchling counting as a knockout,"Dawn said.

"So how about we cheer for Calem and fletchling then,"Shauna said.

(Back on the Battlefield)

Fletchling then was enveloped in ice and was completely frozen solid.

"Fletchling is unable to battle,"The referee said.

"Come on don't give up fletchling it not over till it over,"All of Calem friends said.

"Fletchling I believe in you, don't give up we been training hard for this,"Calem said.

Fletchling then broke free of the ice and got back up.

"Yes now this is a battle I can't wait to see who will win,"Viola said pumped up.

"Surskit use signal beam,"Viola said.

"Fletchling dodge and use quick attack,"Calem said.

Surskit then jumped and use signal beam.

Fletchling then went and dodge the attack and used it quick attack hitting surskit.

"Calem how about we finish this battle right now,"Viola said.

"Yes it time to end this battle,"Calem said.

"Surskit use your ice beam full power,"Viola said.

"Fletchling how about we show them a double team and flame charge full power,"Calem said.

Surskit then fired a beam of ice directly at fletchling.

Fletchling made multiples copies of itself and use flame charge.

The two attack hit head on and then mist was appearing.

Then as the mist disappeared they all saw one pokemon defeated.

"Surskit is unable to battle, gym leader Viola please send out your next pokemon,"The referee said.

"Vivillion come on out into the spotlight,"Viola said.

Her Vivillion then got out it pokeball.

(Fletchling vs Vivillion)

"Fletchling use flame charge now,"Calem said.

It then went and hit vivillion with flame charge.

It was able to injure it a little.

"Vivillion show them your power use your gust attack,"Viola said.

Vivillion then was flapping it wind causing a gust of wind to hit fletchling.

"Fletchling use your flame charge again,"Calem said.

Fletchling then went and kept on hitting vivillion with flame charge.

"Vivillion use your infestation attack,"Viola said.

Vivillion then used infestation and fletchling was getting attack.

"Fletchling use your flame charge,"Calem said.

Fletchling then went and kept on hitting vivillion with flame charge.

"Vivillion use your psychic attack,"Viola said.

Vivillion then used psychic and was controlling Fletchling movement.

"Fletchling get away with quick attack,"Calem said.

Fletchling then went and was able to use quick attack on vivillion.

"Vivillion use your sleep powder attack!"

"Fletchling got out of there and use your double team!"

Fletchling then went and manage to use double team just before it got hit by sleep powder.

"Fletchling use your peck attack now!"

Fletchling then went and kept on pecking vivillion.

"Vivillion use your gust attack now,"Viola yelled.

Vivillion then went and used gust and it manage to hit fletchling.

"Fletchling use your flame charge now!"

Vivillion then went and got burned by the flame charge.

"Vivillion use your psychic now and throw it in the sticky web,"Viola said.

Vivillion then went and threw fletchling into the sticky web causing it to get stuck.

"Now vivillion use sleep powder on fletchling,"Viola said.

Vivillion then used sleep powder and made fletchling fall asleep.

"Fletchling wake up please,"Calem said.

"No use Calem vivillion finish them up with solarbeam,"Viola said.

Vivillion then went and absorbed sunlight.

Then it fired a solar beam right at fletchling.

Smoke then appeared due to the solar beam.

"Vivillion use gust now,"Viola said.

Vivillion then used gust to blow the smoke away.

Then as the smoke disappeared it showed fletchling lying on the ground defeated.

"Fletchling is unable to battle the winner of the battle is vivillion, now trainer send out your next pokemon," the referee said.

"Come on out Froakie,"Calem said as his froakie got out it pokeball.

* * *

(Froakie vs Vivillion)

"Froakie use bubble attack,"Calem announced.

Froakie then went and fired bubble at vivillion.

"Vivillion use gust now,"Viola said.

"Froakie ride the gust with quick attack,"Calem said.

As vivillion launched a gust.

Froakie jumped and was riding the gust with quick attack.

Froakie then went and hit vivillion with quick attack.

"Vivillion use psybeam at froakie,"Viola said.

Vivillion then launched a multicolored beam at froakie.

Froakie then was launched back a few feet.

"Froakie use your pound attack now,"Calem said.

Froakie then went and pounded vivillion.

"Vivillion use psybeam again!"

Vivillion then went and launched a multicolored beam at froakie.

"Froakie jump and use bubble all around the field !"

Froakie then jumped and launched a ton of bubble all over the field.

"Vivillion get out of there and use psychic now,"Viola said panicly.

Vivillion then flew and used psychic on froakie.

"Now use psybeam and then throw it to the ground,"Viola said.

Vivillion then went and launched a psybeam at froakie.

Then it threw Froakie to the ground.

"Froakie please use your quick attack now please,"Calem said.

Froakie then went and hit vivillion with quick attack.

"Vivillion finish this up with solarbeam fullpower,"Viola said.

Vivillion then went and absorbed sunlight.

"Froakie stop that solarbeam with quick attack now,"Calem said.

Froakie then went and vanish like thin air and hit vivillion with quick attack.

Froakie then got blasted to the ground by solarbeam.

Froakie then was about to faint.

Froakie then had a blue aura around it.

(On sideline)

"Dawn what is that,"Shauna said.

"Shauna that is torrent it make water type move much more stronger,"Dawn said.

(On battlefield)

"Froakie don't give up, I believe in you please stay strong,"Calem said.

"Vivillion let finish this up use solarbeam full power,"Viola said.

Vivillion then went and absorbed sunlight for it solarbeam.

"Froakie let finish this up with throw your frubble at vivillion then use your fullpower,"Calem yelled.

Froakie then went and threw frubble at both of vivillion wings.

Then it launched it fullpower bubble at vivillion solarbeam.

Smoke then appeared and then it vanish.

Everyone all saw one pokemon not faint and the other did.

Then vivillion fainted from the bubble and froakie manage to survive the attack.

"Thank you so much Vivillion for such a wonderful battle,"Viola said.

Viola then returned her vivillion to it pokeball.

"Vivillion is unable to battle so Froakie is the winner so the winner of the Santalune gym battle is Calem from Vainville Town,"The referee said.

"I now present you the Bug Badge proof for beating the Santalune Gym,"Viola said.

"Yes I just won the bug badge with Froakie and Fletchling,"Calem shouted.

Froakie and Fletchling were also happy.

"Well Dawn I will be looking forward for our battle in two days,"Viola said.

"I can't wait but be prepare because Piplup and Fennekin will blow you away,"Dawn said proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Trying the Dance Contest

**Thank you so much for the review from The pokemon Master of Hoenn. Chapter 5 will reveal a new type of contest that the group will start entering in the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon or it characters just this story and my oc**

**Disclaimer- I don't not own any of the lyric in the story**

* * *

(Entire group)

Just after Calem gym battle they decided to celebrate his win with getting after they got lunch, Tierno then reminded them that the dance contest was Tierno then asked Dawn if she could make the then said she could but she would need a little then offered to help Dawn with the Dawn asked Tierno what he wanted the outfit to look like. Tierno then decided that he wanted it to be glamorous. So they decided that in the first round they would wear their regular outfit then in the second round and up. They would wear Dawn outfit that she made. Dawn then decided that the outfit they were would be hip. So she decided that Shauna and her would wear a cute short green and red dress. Trevor then told them that he want to first watch the contest and next dance contest he would participate in. So Dawn decided that she would make Calem a blue striped shirt and Tierno a red striped shirt. Dawn and Shauna spent hours making them. They then manage to finish the out just before the morning. So Dawn had Tierno and Calem buy a hat to match the outfit they then asked Tierno to register them for the contest while they got some sleep. Calem then woke them up for the contest. Dawn and Shauna were then watching all the performance then it was time for the four to compete.

(Pokemon Dance Contest)

"Now let hear it for Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town and Calem,Shauna and Tierno from Vainville Town," Karian said.

Dawn, Shauna,Calem and Tierno all arrived on the stage.

"Now we will pick a slow dance song at random and you and your pokemon will dance to it if they like your dance you will get a score out of 30 okay,"Karian said.

"Yes we understand,"They all said.

They then picked a song at random.

"Now take out your pokemon,"Karian said.

"Spotlight piplup,"Dawn said.

"I choose you fletchling,"Tierno said.

"Come on out pansage,"Calem said.

"Show them your beauty pansy,"Shauna said.

The song then started playing they then notice it was breakaway by pokemusic artist Kelly Clarkson.

_Grew up in a small town_

Dawn and piplup were then slowly swaying back and forth.  
And_ when the rain would fall down_

Shauna and her pansear were then dancing slowly._  
I'd just stare out my window_

Calem and his pansage were then moving back and forth.

_Dreaming of what could be_

_Tierno and his fletchling were then slowly pacing back and forth.  
And if I'd end up happy_

Dawn and her piplup then change and they both did a ballet dance._  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Shauna and pansear were then slow dancing.

_Trying hard to reach out_

Calem and his pansage were then waltzing.

_But when I tried to speak out_

Tierno was then waltzing while his fletchling was slowly gliding.  
_Felt like no one could hear me_

Dawn then went and was slow waltzing.  
_Wanted to belong here_

Shauna and her pansear was then ballroom dancing.  
_But something felt so wrong here_

Calem then decided to do what Tierno was doing.  
_So I prayed I could break away_

_Tierno then did what Calem was doing._

The music chorus was playing  
_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

Dawn then had piplup use whirlpool and they all jumped on it.

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

Piplup and pansage then jumped on fletchling as they took to the sky.  
_And I'll make a wish_

Shauna then threw her pansear up in the sky.

_Take a chance_

All of their pokemon then fell from the sky.  
_Make a change_

Each one of the trainer caught them.  
_And breakaway_

Then all four of the whirlpool then disappeared.  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

Dawn and Tierno were then slow dancing together.  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

Calem and Shauna were then waltzing together.  
_I'll take a risk_

Piplup and fletchling were then dancing together.  
_Take a chance_

Shauna Pansy and Calem Pansage were then dancing together.  
_Make a change_

Tierno then twirled Dawn around.  
_And breakaway_

Calem then was spinning Shauna around.

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_

Dawn then was slowly slow dancing with Tierno.  
_Sleep under a palm tree_

Piplup and fletchling were both dancing with each other.  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_

Calem then was lifting Shauna in the air.  
_Get onboard a fast train_

Pansage then was lifting Pansy in the air while both dancing.  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)_

Piplup then used bubblebeam and had pansage use bullet seed on each one.  
_And breakaway_

Dawn then slowly begin to do ballet dancing.

_Buildings with a hundred floors_

Shauna then decided to also do ballet dancing.  
_Swinging around revolving doors_

Piplup then decided to do ballet dancing along with it trainer.  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_

Pansy then decided to do the same as piplup.  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_

Piplup then decided to launched a ice beam while twirling.  
_Fly away, breakaway_

It then began to snow due to piplup ice beam.

_I'll spread my wings_

Dawn and Calem were then slow dancing through all the ice.  
_And I'll learn how to fly_

Shauna and Tierno then were slow dancing to.  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

Piplup and Pansage were then spinning each other.  
_I gotta take a risk_

Pansy and Fletchling were then both dancing in the air.  
_Take a chance_

Dawn then decided to slowly twirl around the dance floor.  
_Make a change_

Shauna then decided to then waltz all around the dance floor.

_And breakaway_

Tierno then was slowly twirling around.  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

Calem then decided to then ballroom dance with Dawn.  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_

Pansage then threw piplup in the air.  
_I gotta take a risk_

Fletchling then was gliding in the air as Pansy jumped down spinning.  
_Take a chance_

Piplup then launched another ice beam in the air.  
_Make a change_

Pansear then launched a fire punch in the air causing it to become sunny and all the ice to disappear.  
_And breakaway, breakaway, __breakaway_

Each one of them then bowed to the audience.

The music then ended and they then went to see what the judges thought about the dance movement.

"Now let hear what the judges have to think about the dancer dance moves,"Karian said.

"I loved the way all you dancers and your pokemons dance it was simply magnificent I give you all a 6 out of 10,"Mr. Dancesta said.

"Now let hear what Mr. Dancezoko think about the dance,"Karian said to the crowd.

"Simply wonderful I loved how they added some pokemon moves to the mix I give them a 7 out of 10,"Mr. Dancezoko said.

"Now let hear what the Santalune City Nurse Joy,"Karian said.

"I loved how both the trainer and pokemon were happy about performing so they got a 8 out of 10,"Nurse Joy said.

"The group of dancer got a total of 21 out of 30,"Karian said.

Multiples group performed and now it was time to see who moved on to the next round.

Multiples group were shown to move on and the last group to move on was Tierno.

"Guys what it look like we are going to be the last group to perform,"Dawn said.

"Yep so how about we start changing our outfit now,"Shauna said out loud.

"Yeah let change now,"Dawn said.

Each one of them then went to change clothes.

15 performance later and it was their turn for one more chance to move on to the top 4.

"Now let hear it for Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region and also let hear it for Calem,Shauna, and Tierno from Vainville Town,"Karian said.

The crowd was then screaming.

"Now the song for this round is a pop song so now begin,"Karian said.

"Fennekin spotlight,"Dawn said as her fennekin stood by her.

"Show them your strength Froakie,"Calem said as his froakie jumped on his shoulder.

"Show them your beauty Chester,"Shauna said as her chespin got out it pokeball.

"Show them your dance moves corphish,"Tierno said as his corphish got out it pokeball.

"The song Happy by pokesinger Pharrell Williams

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_

Fennekin then was shaking it tail._  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break_

Chespin then was spinning with it vine whip_  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space_

Froakie then was jumping on Calem shoulder_  
With the air, like I don't care baby by the way_

Corphish then was slowly moving it pincer.

_The song chorus was playing._  
_Because I'm happy_

Tierno then was spinning around.  
_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

Dawn then was clapping her hand.  
_Because I'm happy_

Shauna then was slowly spinning.  
_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

Calem then was clapping.  
_Because I'm happy_

Dawn then had fennekin use attract around them and she did a backflip.  
_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_

Shauna and chester then was clapping.  
_Because I'm happy_

Calem then was doing the robot.  
_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_

Tierno and corphish were then clapping along with the music.

_[Verse 2:]_  
_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_

Dawn then was slowly dancing and then she had Calem throw her in the air.

_Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,_

Tierno then threw Shauna in the air.

_Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah_

Dawn then had fennekin use ember in the sky.

_No offense to you, don't waste your time_

Calem then had froakie use bubble on the ember causing it to be destroyed.

_Here's why_

Tierno then caught Shauna.

_[Chorus]_

_Hey, come on_

Calem then did a backflip along with his froakie.

_(happy)_

Dawn then did a somersault on the stage.  
_Bring me down_

Chespin then was slowly dancing with it vines.  
_Can't nothing bring me down_

Corphish then was launching bubble with it pincer.  
_My level too high_

Fennekin then was spinning in the air.  
_Bring me down_

Froakie then was doing back flips.  
_Can't nothing bring me down_

Tierno then was slowly doing the robot.  
_I said (let me tell you now)_

Shauna then jumped and did a flip in the air.  
_Bring me down_

Dawn then went and did a backflip.  
_Can't nothing bring me down_

Calem then went and did a backflip.  
_My level's too high_

Dawn and fennekin were then slowly doing flips.  
_Bring me down_

Shauna then had chester throw her in the air with it vine whip.  
_Can't nothing bring me down_

Tierno and corphish then was slowly doing the robot.  
_I said cause I am happy_

Calem and froakie then did a backflip to finish the performance.

They then bowed to the audience.

"Now let see what the judges think about the performance,"Karian said to the crowd.

"I loved the group dance moves and the outfit they are wearing so I will give them a 8 out of 10,"Mr. Dancesta said.

"Now let hear what Mr. Dancezoko think about the group dance moves and performance,"Karian said to the crowd.

" Simply magnificent it was a wonderful performance so the group will get 9 out of 10,"Mr. Dancezoko said.

"Now let see what the Santalune City Nurse Joy think about this performance,"Karian said.

"I simply love the dance moves it was wonderful seeing both dancer and pokemon enjoying dancing so I give them a perfect 10 out of 10,"Nurse Joy said.

"So this group get a 27 out of 30,"Karian said.

"Will this group move on to the semifinal or not,"Karian told the crowd.

(Backstage)

"Not bad but you might not move on because there are other group that are much more better,"This boy said.

"Who are you any way,"Tierno said.

"The name is Tobias," the boy said.

Tobias had black hair and green eyes he even had a small dimple on his face.

Tobias was wearing a green and black suit.

'Hello my name is Caleb!"

Caleb had brown hair with blue eyes.

He was wearing a black and blue suit.

"Hello my name is Dusk,"the girl said.

Dusk had black hair and purple eyes.

She was wearing a purple dress.

"Hi my name is Shelly," the girl said.

Shelly had brown hair and brown eyes.

Shelly was wearing a pink dress.

"Our other friend Tristan to watch the contest,"Dusk said.

"Hi I'm Tierno and this is Calem,Dawn, and Shauna our other friend Trevor is watching the contest,"Tierno said.

Dawn and Dusk were then talking about fashion.

While Calem and Caleb were talking about pokemon battle.

Shauna and Shelly were talking about pokemon grooming.

Tobias and Tierno were both talking about dancing.

Then they all looked to see who made it in the next round.

Tierno and Tobias team both moved on to the third round and they were both battling another group.

(On stage)

'Now this is the first battle of the third round the battle between Calem and Tierno vs Thalia and Percy,"Karian said.

"Show them your strength Froakie,"Calem said.

"Show them your dancing moves Corphish,"Tierno said.

"Come on out helioptile,"Thalia said.

"Show them your water power skrelp,"Percy.

"Now let the battle begin,"Karian said.

"Froakie use bubble on helioptile now,"Calem said.

Froakie then fired bubble at Thalia helioptile.

"Corphish then use sword dance now,"Tierno said.

Corphish then was moving it pincers back and forth.

"Helioptile use thunderbolt now on froakie,"Thalia said.

Heliptile then launched electricity at froakie.

"Dodge it now froakie and use quick attack,"Calem said.

Froakie then went and dodged the thunderbolt then attacked helioptile with quick attack.

"Skrelp use smokescreen now,"Percy said.

The arena then become full of smoke that no one could see.

"Helioptile use thunderbolt now on froakie now,"Thalia said.

Helioptile then electrocuted froakie with thunderbolt.

"Froakie use your pound attack now on helioptile now,"Calem said.

Froakie then pounded helioptile to the ground.

"Now corphish use vicegrip on helioptile,"Tierno said.

Corphish then was gripping on to helioptile.

"Now skrelp let help helioptile use sludge bomb on corphish now,"Percy said.

Skrelp then launched a bomb of sludge at corphish.

"Now froakie use bubble on skrelp now,"Calem said.

Froakie then launched bubbles at skrelp.

"Now helioptile use parabolic charge on corphish now,"Thalia said.

"Oh now you don't corphish use bubble now to get it away,"Tierno said.

Corphish then launched bubbles at helioptile to get it away.

"Skrelp help Thalia by using dragon pulse now,"Percy said.

"Oh no you don't froakie use bubble to counter dragon pulse," Calem said.  
Froakie bubble then was destroyed by the dragon pulse and it hit froakie.

"30 seconds on the clock,"Karian said out loud.

"Corphish use sword dance one more time,"Tierno said.

Corphish then used sword dance by moving it pincer.

"Now use your thunderbolt now skrelp,"Percy said.

"Oh no you don't froakie use pound on skrelp to stop thunderbolt.

Froakie then pounded skrelp just before it used thunderbolt.

"Helioptile finish it up with thunderbolt now,"Thalia said.

"Stop it corphish with your bubble attack now,"Tierno said.

Corphish then managed to use bubble to stop helioptile attack.

"And time up and the group moving on to the final is Calem and Tierno group,"Karian said.

Calem and Tierno then returned their pokemon.

They then shaked hands with Thalia and Percy.

They all watched Tobias and Caleb battle.

Then they found out they would be battled them in the final.

* * *

(Dawn and Shauna vs Dusk and Shelly)

"Now this is the final battle between Dawn and Shauna battling against Dusk and Shelly,"Karian said.

"Now trainer send out your pokemon,"Karian said.

"Fennekin spotlight,"Dawn said.

"Show them your beauty Chester,"Shauna said.

"Phantump battle scare,"Dusk said.

"Come on out my cutie Litleo"Shelly said.

"Now let the battle begin,"Karian said.

"Fennekin use your ember on phantump now,"Dawn yelled.

Fennekin then launched a ember at phantump causing damage.

"Now chester use vine whip on litleo and throw it to the wall,"Shauna said.

Chepin then went and threw litleo to the wall.

"Litleo use your ember attacks on chespin,"Shelly said.

Litleo then launched a ember attack directly at chespin.

'Phantump use your shadow ball on fennekin now,"Dusk said.

Phantump then launched a shadow ball directly at fennekin.

"Fennekin use your ember attack again on phantump,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched a ember at phantump.

"Phantump use your ingrain attack now,"Dusk said.

Phantump then laid roots on the ground.

"Litleo use your flamethrower attack on chespin now,"Shelly said.

"Oh no you don't chester use your vine whip attack to dodge the flamethrower attack,"Shauna said.

Chespin then used vine whip to dodge the flamethrower attack.

"Fennekin use your attract attack now on litleo,"Dawn said.

Hearts then appeared and it then went to litleo and it eyes were then heart shaped.

"Phantump let finish off fennekin with energy ball,"Dusk said.

Phantump then launched a green ball of energy at fennekin.

Fennekin then got hit by energy ball.

"Fennekin use ember now on phantump,"Dawn yelled.

Fennekin then launched a ember at phantump.

"Chester use tackle now on litleo,"Shauna said.

Chespin then tackled litleo with it tackle attack.

"Phantump use forest curse now on fennekin!"

"What the heck is forest curse,"Dawn asked.

"Well Dawn now fennekin is part grass type,"Dusk said.

"Now litleo use flamethrower on fennekin and chespin,"Shelly said.

Litleo then launched a flamethrower at chespin and fennekin.

"30 second on the clock,"Karian said.

"Phantump use your phantom force attack.

Phantump then disappeared and then hit fennekin.

"Chester use vine whip on phantump,"Shauna said.

Chespin then went and pulled phantump by fennekin.

"Now fennekin use hypnosis attack now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then used hypnosis and it caused phantump to fall asleep.

"Now chester use vine whip on litleo,"Shauna said.

Chespin then went and used vine whip on litleo.

"Now fennekin use hypnosis on litleo,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched a hypnosis on litleo causing it to go to sleep.

"Fennekin use ember on phantump,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched a small flame on phantump.

"Chester use your tackle attack now on litleo,"Shauna said.

Chespin then tackled litleo to the ground.

"Time up and the winner of the Santalune City Dance contest is Dawn and Shauna group.

* * *

The five of them then got the ribbon and then decided to go to the pokemon center. They then met back up with Tobias and the other. Tobias and the other then asked to travel with them till they get to Cyllage City.

"Dawn tomorrow it is your gym battle,"Trevor said.

"Yep and I can't wait to win my first Kalos gym badge,"Dawn said.

"After all we did win our first Kalos region dance contest,"Shauna said.

"Dawn all of us will cheer you on to victory,"Dusk said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kalos Adventure

**One more chapter till they get to Lumiose City. Where they will get a new pokemon,rival and enter the Kalos Contest. But in the Lumiose City we lose another friends by Team Flare. But this chapter will Dawn win against Viola or lose trying.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or it characters just my own five characters.**

* * *

Dawn vs Viola

(Dawn)

It was the day Dawn would get her first gym badge in the Kalos region. Dawn have been training with Dusk and Shelly along with Shauna. Dusk was having her vivillion help Dawn fennekin deal with bug types moves. Shelly was also having fennekin learn new fire type moves and combo. While vivillion was having piplup dodge some of it bug types moves. Piplup also learned new water type techniques. Dawn was so ready to battle Viola she even had Caleb and the other battle her just to get stronger. Dawn even had her scatterbug help her pokemon due to it being a bug type. But then Dawn was thinking about how Team Flare was able to beat her in such a short time. Dawn was beginning to think is she even meant to battle the gym leader. Dawn knew that just because she became a top coordinator in Hoenn for winning the grand festival does not mean she is strong enough to battle gyms. Yet Dawn knew she had to if she want to get her ambipom back but maybe Zygarde will just let it free if she does not challenge the gyms. Yet Dawn promised herself she would to save a friend. So Dawn then went to the gym where she met the gym leader Viola.

"Hello Dawn are you ready to battle me,"Viola said.

"Yep I been training hard so be ready to loss,"Dawn said.

So Dawn and Viola then both went to each side of the battlefield.

"This is the battle between Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town battling against Viola from the Santalune City gym,"the referee said.

"So now let the battle begin,"the referee said.

* * *

(Surskit vs Fennekin)

"Fennekin spotlight,"Dawn said as her fennekin got out it pokeball.

"Surskit come on out,"Viola said as her surskit got out it pokeball.

"Dawn you can have the first move,"Viola said.

"Fine by me fennekin use your ember attack,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched a small flame at surskit.

"Surskit now use ice beam attack on the ground,"Viola told her surskit.

Surskit then froze the ground with ice.

"Fennekin let show her flame claw,"Dawn said.

Flame claw was a move Dawn and the others made up which had ember and scratch used together.

Fennekin then used flame claw and was gliding on the ice.

"Surskit use bubblebeam on fennekin now,"Viola told her surskit.

Surskit then fired bubbles at fennekin.

"Fennekin use scratch to destroy the bubbles,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then started using scratch and was destroying all the bubbles.

"Now surskit use sticky web all around fennekin and even hit it with sticky web,"Viola said.

Surskit then was firing sticky web all around fennekin and even hit it with sticky web.

Fennekin then got angry and started launching all types of attacks at surskit.

"Fennekin please calm down and use your scratch attack,"Dawn pleaded.

Fennekin just ignored it and continued just attacking surskit with all different attacks.

"Dawn give up it won't listen to you so let me just finish this quickly now surskit use your signal beam full power,"Viola said.

Surskit then fired a quick signal beam directly at fennekin.

Fennekin just used ember and was attacking it.

Dawn then thought of something to calm down fennekin.

"Fennekin you have to listen to me or I won't groom you,"Dawn threaten fennekin.

Fennekin then stopped attacking surskit.

"Fennekin let win this use your spinning ember now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then jumped and was spinning while using ember.

The spinning ember then hit surskit then causing it to receive a burn condition.

"Now surskit let show them your new move use your water pulse attack now,"Viola said.

Surskit then shot a pulse of water at fennekin.

"Fennekin dodge and use your attract now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then manage to dodge the water pulse then it jumped and threw hearts at surskit who was not affected by the attack.

"Surskit use your ice beam again,"Viola said.

"Fennekin dodge and keep firing ember at surskit,"Dawn yelled.

"Surskit keep dodging all of the ember,"Viola said.

Surskit kept dodging all the ember and then it eventually fell in it own sticky web.

"Now fennekin use your hypnosis attack now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then went and used hypnosis on surskit causing it to go to sleep.

"Surskit please just wake up please,"Viola said.

"Now fennekin use flame claw on surskit now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then went and hit surskit with one flame claw dealing a lot of damage.

"Now fennekin use spinning scratch attack now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then was spinning and was using scratch on surskit.

"Now use your ember on all the ice,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then went and used ember on all the ice causing it to fly in the air.

"Now use your scratch attack on it to throw it at surskit,"Dawn yelled.

Fennekin then went and threw all the ice at surskit with scratch.

Surskit then went and woke up from the hypnosis.

"Surskit use your signal beam on fennekin now,"Viola told her surskit.

Surskit then fired a beam of multi colors at fennekin.

Fennekin then got hit and was injured by the signal beam.

"Fennekin let finish this with ember barrage,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then went and was firing multiple embers at surskit.

"Surskit use your protect now,"Viola said as her surskit protected itself with a force field.

"Now finish this up with bubblebeam now,"Viola said.

Surskit then went and fired bubbles at fennekin causing major damage.

"Fennekin stay strong and use your ember attack,"Dawn yelled.

Fennekin then went and continued firing embers at surskit.

"Dawn how about we finish this battle shortly okay,"Viola said.

"Yep let end this now with one last moves okay Viola,"Dawn told Viola.

"Surskit use your water pulse full power,"Viola told her surskit.

"Fennekin I believe in you so please use your flamethrower attack full strength okay,"Dawn encouraged her fennekin.

Surskit then fired a huge water pulse almost the size of a flood.

While fennekin flamethrower was like the size of a volcano erupting.

Both attack hit causing both pokemon to get hit but in the end one pokemon fainted.

The mist cleared and then in the end surskit lost.

"Fennekin is the winner so may the gym leader please send out her next pokemon,"the referee said.

"Come on out Vivillion,"Viola said.

* * *

(Fennekin vs Vivillion)

"Fennekin please use your ember now,"Dawn shouted

Fennekin then launched a small flame at vivillion.

"Vivillion please use your gust,"Viola said.

Vivillion then launched a gust of wind at fennekin.

"Fennekin use your flamethrower now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched flames at vivillion.

"Vivillion use your psychic now,"Viola said as her vivillion threw fennekin to the wall.

"Fennekin please use your flamethrower again,"Dawn said.

"Vivillion use your powder attack,"Viola said.

Vivillion then used powder that sent fennekin flamethrower to actually cause damage.

"Fennekin now use your ember now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched small flames at vivillion.

"Vivillion use your infestation attack,"Viola said.

Vivillion then launched it infestation attack at fennekin.

"Now fennekin use your gust attack again,"Viola said.

Vivillion then launched gust at fennekin.

"Fennekin use your flamethrower attack now,"Dawn said,

Fennekin then launched flames at vivillion.

"Vivillion use your psybeam attack now,"Viola yelled.

Vivillion then fired a multi colored beam at fennekin.

"Fennekin please use your scratch now,"Dawn yelled.

Fennekin then was scratching vivillion.

"Vivillion use your sleep powder,"Viola said.

Fennekin then dodge the sleep powder.

"Fennekin use your hypnosis now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin then launched a hypnosis at vivillion.

Vivillion then dodge the attack by flying away.

"Vivillion use your solar beam attack now to finish fennekin,"Viola said.

Vivillion then was absorbing sunlight.

"Fennekin let finish this with flamethrower now,"Dawn said.

Fennekin flamethrower then countered vivillion solarbeam.

Smoked then appeared on the field causing no one to see.

Then the smoke then started fading.

They were all able to see which pokemon lost the battle.

"Fennekin is unable to battle so trainer please send out your next pokemon,"the referee said.

"Piplup spotlight,"Dawn said as her piplup got out it pokeball.

* * *

(Piplup vs Vivillion)

"Piplup use your bubblebeam now,"Dawn said.

Piplup then jumped and bubbles were fired from it beak.

"Vivillion use your gust attack,"Viola said.

Vivillion then was flapping it wing and gust was blowing.

"Piplup use your whirlpool now,"Dawn yelled.

Piplup then summoned a whirlpool and aimed it at vivillion hitting it.

"Vivillion please use your psychic attack now,"Viola said.

Vivillion then released a purple energy throwing piplup to the wall.

"Piplup use your drill peck now,"Dawn said.

Piplup then went and used it peck like a drill causing some damage on vivillion.

"Vivillion use your psybeam now,"Viola said.

Vivillion then launched a purple multi colored beam at piplup hitting it.

"Piplup use your hydro missile now,"Dawn said.

Hydro missile was a move Dusk helped Dawn create. Piplup hydro pump look like little missile hitting vivillion.

"Dawn I loved the combo but how about we finish this up,"Viola said.

"Piplup use your ice beam now,"Dawn said.

Piplup then fired a beam of ice at vivillion.

"Vivillion use your solarbeam now,"Viola said.

Vivillion then got hit by ice beam but then was absorbing sunlight.

Vivillion then launched it solarbeam while piplup launched it ice beam.

It then created a firework but showed one pokemon defeated.

"Vivillion is unable to battle so piplup win the battle so the challenger is the winner,"The referee said.

Viola then gave dawn her gym badge then was taking picture of them.

"Okay smile,"Viola said as she was taking pictures.

"Viola I challenged you to a gym battle,"Shauna said.

"I accept your challenged Shauna how about it in two days from now,"Viola said.

* * *

**Next chapter is the final part of the Santalune City Arc. So to finish it up we get the gym battle between Shauna and Viola. Please review so I know what I need to improve.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kalos Adventure

**The final chapter of the Santalune City Arc. Along with it the end of the chapter will follow up with the next will have a few new party member of the trainer team. Oh and remember to review if you want a song picked for the next dance contest. Remember to read and review**

**Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon or it characters just the story and OC**

* * *

**(Shauna)**

It was one day before Shauna gym battle. So they all decided to catch a pokemon. They decided to go to route 4 and route 22 to look for pokemon. Shauna was looking for a cute pokemon but then she saw this little skitty. It was really adorable and she just wanted to give it a hug. Shauna noticed that the pokemon was really hyper and it was alway trying to catch it own tail. Shauna also notice it was alway bumping into other pokemon causing fights so it was really strong. It was able to beat a flabebe along with a budew in mere seconds. Shauna knew she wanted to catch that pokemon from the start it was adorable and strong. A perfect pokemon to catch to compete in gyms in the future. Shauna already decided to two pokemon she would use for her match against Viola. It would be her Chester and Pansy. She would have her chespin battle Viola surskit and her pansear would battle vivillion. But it could not hurt to catch a new pokemon. She could catch a new pokemon for her second gym battle. That skitty would be perfect for her next gym she notice skitty was super fast and it was also super strong with it attack even a little sturdy against some attack. Shauna learned that Skitty at least know fake out and tackle which it always Shauna decided that she would try to catch her third pokemon now with her chespin.

(Chester vs Skitty)

"Chester come on out,"Shauna yelled as her chester got out it red and white pokeball.

Skitty then jumped in it battle stance.

Skitty then went and used it fake out attacked causing Chester not being able to move.

"Chester use your growl attack now,"Shauna said as chespin was growling at skitty.

Skitty then went and tackled chester to the ground.

"Chester please use your vine whip now,"Shauna said.

Chespin then went and was wiping skitty with vines.

Skitty then went and used it water pulse.

"Chester finish it with your rollout now,"Shauna said as her chespin used it rollout attack.

"Pokeball go,"Shauna said as she threw a pokeball at skitty.

Skitty then went inside the pokeball.

"Yes I just caught a skitty,"Shauna said.

Shauna then picked up the pokeball and scanned it with her pokedex.

**Skitty**

**Gender-Female**

**Ability-Cute charm  
**

**Type-Normal**

**Moves**

**Attract**

**Assist**

**Fake out**

**Tackle**

**Water pulse**

Shauna then decided to train her pokeball for her gym battle.

(Calem)

As he was walking toward the grass. Calem then saw a wild Litleo that was able to defeat many wild pokemon in just one move. Calem knew it would be a strong pokemon for his fourth and eighth gym. Due to the fourth gym being a grass type gym and the last is a ice gym if he caught it for the first gym he would have easily won the battle in just one or two move.

But Calem knew it would be a easy pokemon to catch if he just used his froakie. But as he watched the litleo was able to defeat a psyduck with just it headbutt attack. Could his froakie really be able to win. The litleo then walked up to Calem and launched a ember at him. "Oh I am so catching you now,"Calem said. "Froakie come on out and show this litleo all your strength,"Calem said as his froakie got out it pokeball and appeared next to him.

(Froakie vs Litleo)

"Froakie use your bubble now on litleo,"Calem said as he ordered an attack.

Froakie then launched a bubble attack at litleo which got hit.

The litleo then used it noble roar and froakie attack and special attack was lowered.

"Froakie use your quick attack now,"Calem commanded his pokemon an attack.

Froakie then launched it quick attack at litleo who got hit by the attack.

Litleo then went and used it work up attack which increased it attack stat.

"Froakie use your bubble again,"Calem commanded to his pokemon.

Froakie then went and launched it bubble attack at litleo and dealt some major damage.

Litleo then went and used it headbutt on froakie dealing critical damage.

"Froakie finish it up with your water pulse attack,"Calem yelled out loud.

Froakie then launched a pulse of water at litleo and defeated it.

"Pokeball go,"Calem said as he threw a pokeball at the defeated litleo.

"We just caught a litleo,"Calem yelled out loud.

Calem then took his pokeball out and looked to see what moves it knows.

**Litleo**

**Gender-Male**

**Ability-Rivalry**

**Type-Fire**

**Moves**

**Ember**

**Noble roar**

**Work up**

**Headbutt**

Calem then decided for the remaining time to just go and train everyone of his pokemon.

**(Trevor and Tierno)**

Trevor and were just battling whatever pokemon that they saw. Tierno was practicing his dance moves when the wild horde of pokemon were dancing with. Trevor was busy recording all the pokemon he saw with his pokedex. Trevor saw many exotic pokemon such as psyduck,riolu,azurill,bidoof,dunsparce,and a farfetch'd. Tieno was having so much fun dancing with every single pokemon.

**(Dawn)**

As Dawn was walking she saw a wild riolu,bidoof and bunnelby.

"Great perfect time to level up my three pokemon,"Dawn said.

"Piplup,Fennekin,and Scatterbug spotlight,"Dawn said as she threw her three pokeball in the air.

"Okay fennekin and scatterbug we are going to battle a triple battle okay it is where the three of you battle against a enemy that has three pokemon,"Dawn said.

"Okay piplup use your whirlpool and fennekin shoot a ember attack at the whirlpool now,"Dawn said.

Piplup then launched a whirlpool and fennekin shoot a ember attack and the whirlpool change color from blue to red. It then hit the three pokemon.

The riolu then went and used it force palm on piplup.

While the bunnelby used it mud shot on fennekin.

Fennekin then had red flames in it eyes and was launching flamethrower at all the pokemon.

"Now scatterbug use your tackle now,"Dawn said as her scatterbug tackled bidoof nonstop.

"While piplup use drill peck on riolu now,"Dawn said as piplup defeated riolu with it drill peck.

Then fennekin used flamethrower on both bunnelby and bidoof defeating them both.

"We won so do you two understand triple battle now,"Dawn said.

Both of the pokemon nodded their head and Dawn continued to train her pokemon.

* * *

1 day later

Shauna and the other then walked to the gym but this rollerskater stopped them.

"Hello if you want to get in the gym you have to battle me if you win I will give you all a pair of roller skates,"she said.

"Fine I will battle you,"Dawn said.

"piplup come on out,"Dawn said as her piplup got out it pokeball.

"Come on out zigzagoon,"The rollerskater said.

"Piplup finish it off with your hydro pump now,"Dawn said as her piplup used a hydro pump and defeated the zigzagoon. The skater then gave them each a pair of roller skate and left.

Shauna then went and saw Viola.

"Hello Shauna so are you ready for the gym battle now,"Viola said.

"Yes I am ready after all I have been training for the past day so I am so ready to win,"Shauna said.

"Well I like your attitude but you are so going down,"Viola said.

They then went to the gym battle arena where Dawn,Calem and the other all went to sit down on the bleacher.

"This is the battle between Shauna from Vainville Town battling against the gym leader of the Santalune City Miss Viola,"The referee said.

"Now may the battle begin,"the referee said.

* * *

(Chester vs Surskit)

"Come on out chester,"Shauna said.

"Come on out surskit,"Viola said as her surskit got out it pokeball.

" Shauna you may have the first move,"Viola said.

"Chester use your vine whip now,"Shauna said as her chespin was hitting surskit with it vine.

"Surskit use your bubble beam now,"Viola said as surskit used it bubble beam attack and hit chespin.

"Chester use your growl attack on surskit now,"Shauna said.

Chespin then was growling at surskit.

"Surskit use your sticky web now on chespin,"Viola said.

Surskit then fired webs that was sticky at chespin.

"Chester use your tackle attack now,"Shauna said as her chespin understand it command.

Chester then jumped and tackled surskit to the ground.

"Surskit use your ice beam now,"Viola said.

"Chester use your vine whip to dodge now,"Shauna said.

Surskit then went and fired beams of ice at chespin who dodge with it vines.

"Chester use your rollout now,"Shauna said.

Chespin then went and curled itself in a ball and kept on hitting surskit.

Chespin then kept on attacking four more time.

"Surskit use your ice beam now to stop chespin,"Viola said.

Surskit then fired a beam of ice at the ground causing chespin to side to the wall.

"Chester are you okay please use your full power rollout now,"Shauna said.

"Oh no you don't surskit stop it with your signal beam full power,"Viola commanded her pokemon.

As chespin started to roll surskit fired it signal beam causing chespin to lose speed.

"Look Shauna you tried your hardest but you simply will lose,"Viola said.

"Chester don't give up we all believe in you,"Dusk and the others said.

Then chespin slowly pushed past the attack and hit surskit head on three times with it attack.

"Surskit don't give up use your ice beam now,"Viola said.

"Oh no you don't, finish surskit up with your last rollout attack full power Chester,"Shauna yelled.

Surskit then tried firing a ice beam but was hit by Chester rollout attack first causing it to faint.

"Chester the Chespin is the winner so gym leader Viola please send out your last pokemon now,"the referee said.

* * *

(Chespin vs Vivilion)

"Vivillion come on out now,"Viola said as her vivillion got out it pokeball and on the battlefield.

"Chester use your vine whip now to throw vivillon in the wall now,"Shauna said.

Chespin then used it vine whip and threw vivillion to a wall.

"Vivillon use your gust attack to blow chespin away,"Viola said.

Her vivillon then blew chester across the battlefield.

"Chester use your growl now,"Shauna said.

Her chespin then was growling at vivillon.

"Vivillon use your gust attack again to blow that chespin away from you,"Viola said.

Vivillon then blew chester away with it gust attack.

"Chester use your rollout now to stop vivillon,"Shauna said.

Chester then went and kept hitting it with it rollout attack.

"Vivillon use your psychic now to stop that chespin now,"Viola said.

Vivillon then went and tried using it psychic attack on chester but it kept dodging with it rollout.

Chester then went and hit the bug and flying type with it rock type moves multiple times.

Then it stopped using it rollout attack.

"Oh no well chester use your tackle attack now,"Shauna said.

Chester the chespin then went and tackled vivillon.

"Use your tackle again,"Shauna said.

"Oh no you don't vivillon use your psychic to throw it to the wall now,"Viola said.

As chester tried tackling the bug and flying type it was thrown to the ground by the psychic type move.

Chester then glowed a bright green color.

"That is overgrow,"Dawn said.

"What is overgrow?"

"Shauna overgrow make chespin grass type moves 1.5 time stronger,"Dawn yelled.

"Okay chester let win use your vine whip to throw vivillon to the ground now,"Shauna said.

Chester then went and used it vine whip on vivillon hitting it.

"Keep it up chester,"Shauna said.

Chester then kept on hitting vivillon with it vine whip attack.

"Now vivillon finish chespin up with a powerful psychic attack now,"Viola said.

Just as chester was hitting vivillon with it vine it was thrown to the ground by the bug and flying psychic attack.

Chespin then fainted from the attack and Shauna returned it to it pokeball.

"Vivillon is the winner so may the challenger please send out their next pokemon,"The referee said.

* * *

(Pansear vs Vivillon)

"Pansy come on out now,"Shauna said.

Her pansear then got out it pokeball.

"The battle may now begin,"The referee said.

"Pansy use your fire punch now,"Shauna said.

Her pansear then went and punch vivillon with flames.

"Vivillon use your sleep powder now,"viola said.

"Oh no you don't pansear use your scratch now to stop it,"Shauna said.

Pansear then went and used it scratch attack in the face.

"Vivillon use your gust attack now,"Viola said.

Vivillon then summoned up a gust of wind at pansear.

"Pansy use your play nice attack now,"Shauna said.

Pansear then was playing with vivillon causing it attack to drop.

"Vivillon use your powder now,"Viola said.

"Pansy use your scratch now on vivillon now,"Shauna said.

"Vivillon use your gust now,"Viola said.

Vivillon then blew a gust of wind at pansear now.

"Pansy use your flamethrower now,"Shauna said.

Pansear then fired a flamethrower at vivillon now.

"Vivillon use your solar beam now,"Viola said.

"Pansy use your flamethrower now,"Shauna said.

Her pansear then went and used it flamethrower on vivillon.

"Now pansy finish it up with your fire punch to stop the solar beam now,"Shauna said.

Just as pansy punched vivillon with flames it was sent back to the ground due to the solar beam.

"Pansy use your flamethrower now,"Shauna said.

Pansear then launched a flamethrower at vivillon.

"Vivillon use your psychic full power now,"Viola said.

"Pansy I believe in you so try to use a flamethrower full power now," Shauna said.

As both of the attack hit head on.  
One pokemon then fainted due to getting hit by the attack.

"Vivillon is unable to battle so the challenger is the winner of the battle ,"The referee said.

"Great battle Shauna all of you have give me a great battle just like a trainer named Ash Ketchum,"Viola said.

"Ash is in Kalos,"Dawn said.

"Well yeah, are you a fangirl Dawn,"Viola said.

"Oh no Ash is a old friend of mine,"Dawn said.

"Well he battled me about two weeks before all of you did,"Viola said.

"Well how about we all take a picture with our pokemon,"Viola said.

They all took a picture together.

"Well Viola do you happen to know about the next gym leader,"Dawn asked.

"Well yes I do the next gym leader is my friend Grant and he use rock types,"Viola said.

Then they all said their goodbye.

* * *

As they left the gym they gym leader all gave them a flash drive.

"Here this is tm which stand for technical machine if you put it on your pokedex you can see if your pokemon can learn the moves infestation,"Viola said.

Viola then left and went back to the gym.

As they went to route 4 they saw a lady that looked like Viola.

"Hello I am Alexa I a Viola older sister I heard you beat her so I want you to have this,"Alexa said as she gave it to Dawn.

"What is it?"

"Well this is a exp share which allow you to level up your pokemon faster so if you register the pokemon name on it all the battle the other pokemon get your pokemon also get you can also register all your friends pokemon so you all can level up your pokemon,"Alexa said as she left the group.

Then all of them register all their pokemon on the exp share.

Then as they all walked they saw two human.

"Well hello we are Sina and Dexio we are the professor assistant he asked us to show you to the lab,"Dexio said.

* * *

**Next chapter two old faces return one Ash traveled with the other is a rival Ash knew since he was little. Along with Professor Sycamore and Meyer and Clembot. Along with the beginning of the Lumiose City Arc. Just so you reader know I made the exp share being able to register many people pokemon in it. **


End file.
